Rumors
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: It had all started with one simple lie, and the lie turned into a crazy rumor, which turned into one, giant disaster. Girls knew how to manipulate the truth, making even the most ridiculous falses, believable. James had to learn this the hard way. JARLOS
1. The Question

**Why am I always so bored? Maybe its because its 6am and I'm awake? Seriously, I have got to get some sleep. Jarlos is infesting my brain, and this plot is weird. I dont know if this is going to be good or not, let me keep my hopes up. I fail. TWITTER IS SO ADDICTING. & happy easter to all who celebrate it and don't! Jesus died for you! :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.**

The girls in high school could be cold hearted bitches when they wanted, especially in Minnesota, it seemed. It had all started with one simple chat among friends, and the conversation turned into a rumor, which turned into one, giant disaster. Girls knew how to manipulate the truth, and make even the most ridiculous lie, believable. This was the talent every female was born with, and Ashley Stephens had it down to an expert level. She was the most popular girl in school, and she knew good and well, anything that passed her lips, was immediately deemed true, and that's that. The whole situation began on a dreary February day as Ashley and her two best friends, Tiffany Penbroke and Alison Sharp, strode towards the cafeteria. The bad thing about the brunette bombshell was she had an addiction, and that was starting rumors. As they stood in the food line, Ashley spotted four boys sitting at a booth, eating their lunch and chatting. A smirk arose on her lips. "You guys know Carlos Garcia, right?" Ashley spoke, her green eyes looking mischievous. Her two friends nodded.

"That funny hockey player? Yeah, why?" Tiffany, the blonde wondered as she snagged a bag of chips from the shelf. Ashley smiled.

"Well, he told me, that James Diamond, is totally gay!" Her smirk stretched as Tiffany and Alison's eyebrows rose, their mouths dropping.

"James Diamond?! You mean the total man whore who's like, dated every girl in school? No way he's gay!" Alison snorted, paying for her lunch as she followed her friends to a booth nearby the four hockey player's. Even though it sounded eccentric, Ashley had said it, and therefore, it had to be true. Alison and Tiffany curiously glanced at the tallest boy, catching him at a compromising moment.

"Do you seriously need to be singing Britney Spears? Really?" Logan questioned as he and his two friends listened to James belt out 'Hit Me Baby One More Time,' the oldest Britney Spears song in the history of forever. The sandy haired teen mearly ignored Logan's question as he whipped out his lucky comb and began to sift it through his long hair, continuing to sing. Carlos groaned, flicking a french fry at his taller friend's face. James let out a high pitched shriek.

"Carlos! Do you know what grease does to your skin?!" James shouted, wiping his cheek off with a napkin. Kendall chuckled as he watched the situation.

"Whatever pretty boy," the blonde retorted, chewing on the slice of pizza he had bought. Just then, giggles could be heard from a booth across from their own. All four looked over to see Ashley, Tiffany, and Alison laughing quietly as they whispered to one another. Shrugging it off, the teens went back to eating, chatting about the big game tomorrow against Mt. Tavern High School, their rivals. Little did James know, he was the center of the laughter, and his life was about going to take a turn in the wrong direction.

* * *

He had started off the day like any other. After waking up, he had jumped in the shower to bring himself to full attention. Then, he picked out his outfit, which consisted of dark wash skinny jeans, and a heavy weaved grey sweater. The final touch was sculpting the artwork that was his hair with various gels and sprays. After his primping was complete, James stood in front of his full length mirror, smiling at his gorgeous appearance. "Will you hurry up?! Gah, you're worse than my sister!" Logan's voice could be heard from downstairs as he waited in James' foyer. The fair skinned boy was the only one with a driver's license, and he still needed to pick up Kendall and Carlos. Grabbing his backpack and duffel bag, James ran down the hardwood stairs and smiled at his shorter friend.

As the boys walked into school that day, everyone began to stare strangely at them. At first they didn't notice, but then people started to whisper and giggle as they passed by. It was getting weird. Finally, Kendall had enough. "Okay, what's going on?" The blonde asked Sarah Drabis, who was snickering awfully loud to her friend behind the four. She smiled at him, as if she was holding back an explosion of laughter.

"Its nothing! We just never knew the biggest flirt in school swung that way," she dryly stated, pointing at James before walking away laughing. Confused looks covered the boys faces as the minute bell rang, signaling them to hurry to class. An awkward feeling followed James as he felt all eyes were on him as he strolled into English class. Sitting down in his usual desk, he stared down at his phone, attempting to text Kendall when he received a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he was face to face with his ex girlfriend Alexis Sorello, her expression snooty and displeased. She was the kind of girl who you date for about three weeks, then find out shes a controlling, manipulative bitch.

"Hey Alexis," James smiled, not knowing why the fake blonde was all of a sudden acknowledging him after months of non communication. Her glossed mouth turned to a smirk.

"So now I know why you wouldn't have sex with me!" Alexis said, rather loudly as James' hazel eyes went wide. Jumping from his desk, he pulled the girl to a corner of the classroom, aware that the student's eyes around them were watching with curiosity.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" James whispered, his cheeks burning bright pink. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I heard your friend Carlos is telling everyone you're gay." James nearly choked on his breath when he heard Alexis say this. At first he didn't believe he had heard her correctly, but then it sank in, and his pupils dilated. Pushing away from Alexis, he walked back to his desk and took his seat, staring straight at the white board. _'Why the hell would Carlos be going around saying shit like that? I thought we were best friends...'_ James thought to himself as his face remained blank. Why hadn't he tried to disprove this lie? The only emotion he felt at the moment was anger. A fire was building up in his stomach, and he was about to explode.

* * *

"Where's James?" Carlos asked as he, Logan, and Kendall walked into the lunch room, instantly being greeted by a plethora of chatter. The tallest group member usually met them right at the door, but he was nowhere to be found. Kendall and Logan shrugged, purchasing their meals.

"I don't know, but people have been looking at me all day, and not in a good way," Logan stated as they sat in their booth. "They keep on saying the vaguest things about James, like stuff that doesn't even make sense." Kendall scoffed.

"Well, where ever he is, he better not be late to the game," the blonde warned before sipping on his yellow Gatorade. Of course that's all the athlete would think about, hockey. Carlos' eyebrows furrowed as his brown eyes drifted along the cafeteria, in search of his friend. The Puerto Rican boy wasn't the brightest in the school, but he did know when something was wrong. He was the type of person that cares for everyone, no matter who they were. Especially his friends, and James was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The locker room was bustling with commotion as the big game against Mt. Tavern was to start in ten minutes. Kendall was pacing around the floor, an angry look plastered to his face. Logan and Carlos sat on a bench watching him go back and fourth. Throwing one of his gloves down, Kendall ceased his walking. "Where the fuck is he?! The game starts in less than ten minutes!" The blonde was speaking of James. The tallest member of their group was MIA, and this infuriated the team captain to no end. The thing was, James had never missed a game before, and it wouldn't have been that big of a problem if it wasn't their rival school going up against them. But it was, and James was a crucial member of the team. Carlos' eyes stayed glued to the door, his fingers blindly working to lace up his ice skates. Finally, the door swished open, and James entered the room. His expression was unreadable, somewhere between a mix of anger and uneasiness. Under the circumstances of the day, their other teammates would have began to tease James for what they had heard, but all of their focus was zoned in on the upcoming game. Setting his duffel bag down, James went straight to his locker, spinning the combination lock with his fingers. Kendall marched up to him, lightly shoving his shoulder back. "Where the hell have you been all day?" The blonde interrogated, earning a glare from his taller friend.

"It doesn't matter." James simply replied, opening his locker's metal door. He began to take off his clothing as he pulled his uniform from the storage area. Normally Kendall would have questioned his response, but James' expression looked harsh, so the blonde backed down. Logan looked back at James and attempted to start a conversation with him, but the tallest teen completely ignored his talk. Carlos strapped on his helmet, wondering why James was acting so cold. Suddenly, the coach appeared, informing everyone that the game was to begin in five minutes. The Latino stood, catching James looking at him through his perifials. That look sent shivers down Carlos' spine. It was a look of pure hatred.

As the game went on, Carlos began to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Usually he and James would team up and totally destroy the game, but the sandy haired teen was skating as far away as possible from his friend, not paying one bit of attention to him. Until now. The puck was hit by an opposing player and was flying across the ice with blinding speed. Carlos rushed forward, his skates picking up off the frozen floor until he was full on running. Suddenly, out of nowhere, James slid up, slamming into Carlos so hard that he flew backwards, smacking up against the plexi glass wall. James swiftly smacked the puck, causing it to fly into Mt. Tavern's net, a buzzer sounding above his head. He had made his goal. The tall hockey player smiled for the first time since English class, proudly raising his stick in the air, when all of a sudden Carlos came marching forward, giving James a hard shove. "What the hell is your problem?!" The tan skinned boy threw his black helmet down, letting it slam against the ice as he watched James stumble back. Regaining his composure, James skated forward, staring down at Carlos, his height working to his advantage.

"Why don't you tell me what the fucking problem is?!" James nearly screamed, his eyes burning into Carlos' as he glared down at him. Their teammates swarmed around them, Kendall pulling James away.

"Dude, what's going on with you?!" The team leader questioned, James ripping himself from his friend's hold.

"HE is whats going on! The little prick doesn't know how to keep his fucking mouth shut about shit he shouldn't even know about!" James stomped back to Carlos, pushing him in the chest. Carlos' face burned red with anger as he made a mad dash to James, only being held back by Logan and two other boys. Then, the coach slid into the middle of the fight.

"If you guys are gonna act like assholes, get the hell outta this game!" The big man commanded, seeing that the two teenagers were not going to back down. Logan and some teammates helped lead Carlos to the locker room, while Kendall and others took James into the empty school's hallway. James could see the disappointment in his blonde friend's eyes, and frankly, he could give a shit less what Kendall or anyone else thought at the moment. Right now, all he wanted was to get his hands on his backstabbing, so called friend, Carlos. As soon as the pretty boy knew his friends were back in the rink, he ripped off his ice skates and ran down the hall and to the locker room's main entrance. The door swung open, revealing the heated Carlos sitting on the bench he was before, taking off his skates. James hurriedly walked up to his friend and grabbed him by the collar of his jersey, picking him up and slamming him full force into the row of red lockers to their left.

"You're fucking lucky I don't cut your damn throat with one of those skates Carlos!" James screamed, watching his friend's expression transform from surprise into fury. His hands came up, clasping around James' wrists, trying to pry himself out of the taller boy's grasp.

"What the fuck did I do?! You're the one who started this shit on the ice!" Carlos shouted out, feeling the heat from James' face radiating onto his own. The look on James' face was that of 'I'm about to punch the fuck out of you,' and Carlos stared, his deep brown eyes locking onto James'. And then, he felt it. A fist gliding across his face, hitting him with great force. The sandy haired teen let Carlos fall to the limestone floor, blood already beginning to drip from his nostril. Carlos felt something well up inside his chest. It was the feeling that you get when you're either about to cry or scream. Choosing netiher one, Carlos flew up, giving a swift punch to James' stomach. The taller boy heaved out air, almost falling to his knees at the sheer power of the blow. James' fist came back around, missing the Latino by an inch as he was too fast, grabbing a fist full of James' hair and pulling his head down, straight into his knee. James fell to the floor, his lip split and seeping red vital fluid. Seeing an opening, his hand came out, grasping Carlos' ankle and jerking the shorter boy from under his feet, causing him to slam down in front of him. James crawled over and straddled Carlos, holding his wrists down with his palms.

"Why the fuck did you say that shit about me?!" James spat out, causing Carlos to cease his wiggling. His expression was scrunched, angry and confused.

"What?! I didn't say anything about you James!" Carlos retorted, his eyebrows furrowing at how James would believe such a lie. James' expression however did not change, his rage still painted on his beautiful face, blood from his cut lip trailing down his chin.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Carlos. How the fuck did you know I'm gay?!" James shouted, not really realizing what he had just said. Carlos' eyes went wide, his face holing a dumb founded look. James, gay? The Latino was so confused he could barley think straight. Then, it dawned on James, as he had just rewound the sentence in his mind and played it back. _'How the fuck did you know I'm gay?!' _Wait. "I-I mean, why the fuck were you telling everyone I'm gay?!" James corrected himself, feeling his cheeks flush a little as he attempted to keep the angry look on his face.

"James, I promise you. I did not tell anyone you're gay! I didn't even know until just now!" Carlos felt his mind going crazy under this new information. James, gay?! JAMES, GAY?! The taller boy's cheeks turned full pink.

"I am not gay!" He tried to sound confident, but his voice hitched, causing Carlos to stare at him.

"James, you can tell me if you're gay..." Carlos spoke softly, his anger dying down. James licked his bleeding lip, his brain exploding with confusion.

"I am not fucking gay!" James attempted to convince Carlos, not fully sure that he even believed himself. What the fuck was going on?! He was straight and always had been! Sure, he was a little metro sexual when it came to fashion and his amazing hair, but never _homo_sexual! "Carlos, there is no way I could possibly be gay! I've dated like, every girl at school! I got it goin' on, I mean, sure I can get a little girly when it comes to my hair, but who wouldn't when you have hair like thi-" Carlos cut James short of his ramblings by pulling himself up and pressing his lips against his friends. At first, James' mind didn't register what was going on, but then he recalled the position he was in, straddling Carlos' smaller hips, he noticed the soft flesh against his lips, and then felt himself being mesmerized by the sensation he was feeling. What the fuck was happening here? Carlos' hand had slipped up to James' cheek as he pulled away, his big chocolate eyes full of wonder. James stared at Carlos' red stained lips, wishing his mouth was where it just had been.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" The Latino innocently asked, watching James' eyes blink a few times.

**to be continued.**


	2. The Answer

**Okay...so I got a PM asking me if I was going to continue this story. I told the person "no, because it's been like over a year since I even wrote that." But then, out of curiosity I went and read it over and well, here we are. After a year of making everyone wait...here's the second chapter of _Rumors_.**

** I do not own Big Time Rush. **

A droplet of blood dripped from James' chin, soaking into the yellow _M_ on the front of Carlos' maroon hockey jersey. The brunette's eyes remained wide for quite some time, his thoughts reeling around in a jumbled and confused mess. About one minute ago he was fully certain that he was full on heterosexual. Until about one minute ago he had never pictured his best friend naked either, but hey, a lot can change in one minute..._apparently_.

Carlos was staring up at James wondering if he had made the wrong decision. Maybe it was from taking the extremely hard hit to his face that made him do it. Or maybe it was because he had been fantasizing about that moment for years. Either way, he was sort of proud for taking the risk and doing it. If he had held off any longer, he would have probably exploded. Though, from the look on his best friend's face, he wasn't certain if it was the right thing to do at such a heated moment. After what seemed to be five minutes of long and drawn out silence, James finally spoke.

"Did you just..._kiss me?" _

The raven haired teen hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until the moment he expelled it from his lungs in a sigh of relief that James hadn't presented him with another painful blow to the face. "Yes...?" Carlos answered his friend with a questiony tone to his voice, his eyes squinting shut as if James was about to hit him again. Instead, he was treated to a wonderful, surprising second kiss, making his eyes shoot open.

James' hands clasped around Carlos' torso as he brought himself up and off of his shorter friend, raising the Latino with him. He proceeded to slam the smaller teen against the metal lockers with an echoing _bang!_ Carlos' palms were now curved around James' hot cheeks, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he felt his taller counterpart's slender fingers begin to sift through his short black hair. Neither of them would have ever expected this, of all things, to be happening after such a heated fight.

Being the first one to break the kiss, James leaned his forehead against Carlos', his breath heavy from the moments before without air. "Carlos I..._what are we doing?" _The brunette whispered the last part, attempting to catch his breath as he stared into his friend's dark eyes. Carlos' cheeks were rosy hot, his lips swollen from the kiss...but partly from the hit beforehand. Searching his mind for a reasonable answer, the Latino was not able to find one, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Shut up."

Hands snaked around the back of James' head as he was yanked forward, his entire body pressed against Carlos' once more, their lips parted and tongues colliding in a slippery dance. James didn't mean to, but a breathy, low moan came from his throat, his hips moving forward and rutting against his friend's in a down right _nasty _way. Carlos leaned his head back against the locker and groaned, feeling James' crotch slide against his hard cock and push it up, causing endless friction in his pants. James leaned down and began to suck at Carlos' tanned skin, his adam's apple jumping in his throat as he felt his best friend's lips purse around his neck. Before either of them knew it, they were stumbling toward the locker room showers.

"What if someone sees us?" James questioned, watching as Carlos yanked his jersey up and over his head, his padding the next thing to go.

"They already think you're gay," Carlos stated with a hurried grin, tossing his shoulder pads to the linoleum floor before pushing himself up against his taller friend's also now bare chest. "_so who gives a shit?" _

And with that the two continued the kiss, moaning included this time as both pairs of hands made their ways to each other's pants, pulling and tugging until they were forced to disconnect and slide their tight garments all the way off. Again, up until about six minutes ago the taller teen had never pictured another person of the same gender naked, but from what he was looking at now, he could never imagine _not _thinking of it. Reaching both arms behind James, Carlos gave a small and sensual grin as he turned the faucets to the sides, chilling water beginning to rain down on both of them. Carlos' body jolted forward, the ice-cold water sending electric shivers down his entire body. James flinched as well, both of their now slick chests smacking against one another.

Once the water melted into a fairly hot temperature, Carlos felt hands slide down and grab at his ass, fingers squeezing around the soft flesh as he planted kisses against James' chest. The brunette bit at his bottom lip and let it slide from between his rows of teeth as he eyed Carlos' mouth forming around his nipple and giving it a soft suck, his teeth coming forward and nipping at it gently and slowly. "_Mmm, yeah-" _James moaned out, watching as his friend's fingers slid down his body and curled around his dripping cock, smoothly tugging and rubbing along the heated skin while he licked circles around his nipple.

_"Mmm...Carlos, have you done this before?" _James subconsciously asked, his voice low as he began to slide a finger closer to his friend's hole. The Latino's eyes remained half-lidded, his lips turning into a suggestive smirk.

"_Jerked Kendall off under the covers when we all spent the night after our win against Duluth East," _Carlos laughed shortly, feeling James' cock twitch in his hands. The images swirling around in the brunette's head of that short story would never leave him now. James let his head fall against the tiled wall of the open showers, a moan leaving him as Carlos' hand went to work, pulling and sliding against James' thick cock, every drop of water hitting his skin feeling as if it would sizzle off like butter on a skillet from the heat of his body. Soon enough, James had his fingertip circling around Carlos' wet hole, making the smaller teen melt against his body as it slid inside.

Suddenly, Carlos found himself being shoved up and against the slick wall, James' extremely hard cock pressing up and between his ass. The Latino whined a little, the new position making goosebumps arise on his olive colored skin. "_Is this what you wanted Carlos?"_ James began, his tongue sliding it's way across Carlos' neck as he grasped the base of his own cock, pressuring it against his best friend's slick and willing hole. _"Wanted me to get you against this wall, nice and wet?" _

Honestly, James had no idea where this dirty talk was coming from. Sure he had had sex with some of his previous girlfriends, but he was never on the other side of bedroom talk. It was always the girls saying stuff to him while he did all the work. He liked this turn around quite nicely.

Apparently Carlos enjoyed it too, because the raven haired teen had his back arched forward, ass pushing against his friend's ready cock, like he had been wanting exactly what his friend had said. "_Yes James, slide it in...I'm ready,"_

Guiding his cock to the dead center of his friend's entrance, the brunette boy began to push his way inside of Carlos, the smallest teen whining again as his fingertips gripped at the small grooves in the slick, tiled wall. James had never felt this level of pressure squeezing around his cock and he began to breath heavily, shivers buzzing through his long and muscled body. Carlos' body frame looked so small from this angle, like James could just pick him up off his feet and fuck him into the wall with ease. Resisting the urge (for Carlos' sake,) James stopped when he was buried to the hilt, waiting for his wobbly-kneed friend to regain his composure. "You alright Carlos?"

The Latino hesitated his answer, his chest heaving up and down as he hung his head low, letting the water rush down his matted down hair. James could see the muscles in Carlos' back shifting with every intake of breath, his caramel skin stretching beautifully over his toned body. "I-I didn't tell you this before but..._" _Carlos smiled to himself, feeling so full he could burst at any moment. "_..._I'm a- I_ was _a virgin_."_

_"Fuck Carlos..." _James' head propped against Carlos' wet back, the knowledge of _his cock_ being the first thing that had entered Carlos' body shooting waves of pleasure down through his aching-to-move cock. But then, James reconsidered his thoughts.

'_Carlos has probably fingered himself,' _James groaned to himself. '_In the shower, just like this...face pressed against the wall...maybe he's even used toys..." _

With that image plastered into his mind, the younger teen couldn't help but to pull his hips back a little and push back in. Luckily, Carlos seemed to be ready, a loud and low moan leaving his lips as his chest was shoved further against the wall, his hips being tugged backward so James could get a good hold on them. Soon enough, the black haired teen was calling out James' name, maybe a little too loudly, as the taller boy continued to shove his long cock up and into Carlos' tight hole. Reaching forward after hearing a particularly loud outburst, James concealed his friend's mouth with his hand, pressing it tight so Carlos' couldn't be so loud. This only seemed to turn the Latino on further as he groaned against James' palm, eyebrows turning up as he felt pressure against his sweet spot. The sound came out muffled, but James got the gist as he too let out a sound, his free hand gripping at Carlos' hip as he pushed in, rocking himself forward.

As the water began to seep into it's previous chilled state, James felt as if he was about to explode, seeing Carlos reach down and begin to jerk at his own, bouncing cock. Pulling out one last time, the brunette thrusted forward, the delicious sound of slippery skin slapping against skin sending the taller of the two over the edge, feeling himself throb inside of Carlos as he came. His hand freed his friend's mouth as the Latino flinched forward, feeling the sensation of warm liquid rushing into his body. Carlos choked out a moan as James ground against his ass, whispering for him to cum, just like he had.

It didn't take long before the combination of James' whispers and his own hand rubbing at his swollen length sent him over the edge, his cum spurting out and mixing in with the shower's water. Both teens were left panting, their skin taunt and cocks aching.

Sliding gently out of his friend, James turned Carlos around and shut the water off, leaving the two standing on the tiled floor, cold and dripping. James smiled, pressing himself against his shorter friend and tilting his head up with a bent finger, pushing his lips gently against Carlos' in a soft kiss. The Latino moved his mouth languidly, his eyes fluttering closed as James pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
